The Pavilion
The Pavilion is a three-story atrium and the main hub of Fontaine's Department Store leading to stations as well as the first floor, and elevators to reach the second and third floors. History Back when Fontaine's was a bustling department store, the Pavilion served as an important thoroughfare for shoppers. The space was decorated with fountains, Art Deco sculptures, and displays of different products. A sublime, ornamental hanging sculpture stretches between the floors and served to put shoppers in a festive mood as they bought gifts for the up-coming holiday season. An automated grand piano in front of the entrance to the trams filled the space with serene music. When Andrew Ryan and the Rapture Central Council nationalized Frank Fontaine's assets following the bloody shootout at Fontaine Fisheries, the department store was closed for good. Fontaine's took on a new role as a hastily converted prison meant to house the mobsters legion of Splicers, loyalists, and tangential associates. The pavilion and other parts of the store took heavy structural damage both from being lowered and left to drift in a trench near the city as well as from in-fighting amongst the spilced up prisoners. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Sander Cohen sends Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth to Fontaine's find Sally who is supposedly in the Housewares department, which is accessible via the tram in the Pavilion. First Floor After taking the elevator, Booker and Elizabeth emerge to find a small group of Splicers hanging about the Pavilion, one feeds seed to a bunch of dead rats confusing them for birds in her Splicing-induced delusions. Two others search for useful materials around the left corner. Elizabeth urges stealth as Booker takes them out. Afterwards they see their destination, the passage to the trams, is inaccessible. When Fontaine’s was sunken, many of the pipes burst under the greater than normal pressure, now a gaping chasm lies between them and their goal. The Frosty Splicer from earlier managed to form an ice bridge across such torrents, so Booker and Elizabeth set out to find him and gain his power. She points out a sign advertising Rapture on Ice on the top floor as an optimal place to look. To the left is the Prêt-à-Porter department , the staircase up to the second floor, Menswear, and The Daily Bread are through a passage on the right. Prêt-à-Porter, like the trams, is presently unreachable, but there’s a Gene Bank and a Circus of Values in front of the store. The elevators are inoperable, one is broken and the other is stuck on another floor, so, with nowhere else to go, the two head for the stairs. They find the doors padlocked, but Elizabeth picks the lock without effort. The frigid scene the two encounter indicates they’re on the right trail. Second Floor After advancing through the perils of Menswear, Booker and Elizabeth find themselves on the second floor landing of the Pavilion. They find the Home Delivery station and the entrance to Ladieswear. Booker notes the elevator has short-circuited, but can probably be fixed with a jolt of Shock Jockey. Here, Booker and Elizabeth are close enough to the Pneumo Lines encircling the suspended sculpture that they can ride them up to the third floor. Third Floor While riding the Pneumo Lines up, Booker and Elizabeth spot a trio of Splicers emerging from Jack Frost's Village. They descend and engage in combat as other Splicers drop in and join the battle. Once that’s over, they can either head directly into Jack Frost’s Village or deviate to Fontaine Plasmids in search of the elusive Shock Jockey. After Booker and Elizabeth return from Fontaine Plasmids, a duo of Splicers looking for trouble ride the Pneumo Lines up from the lower floor. After finishing them off, Booker and Elizabeth head into Jack Frost’s Village. After Jack Frost's Village After gaining the Old Man Winter Plasmid, they return to the third floor landing. A trio of Splicers emerge from Fontaine Plasmids, but thanks to Elizabeth’s newly-revealed Tear abilities Booker can bring in objects to aid in the fight such as barrel of Carbine ammo or a samurai. After the brief interlude, the duo head back down to the second floor and either take the arduous trek back through Menswear or ride the elevator back down after shocking the panel. Taking the elevator down opens the safety gate, thus allowing Booker to grab the Gear Magic Bullet and the small gold bar lying next to the empty safe at the bottom of the shaft. Booker can now explore Prêt-à-Porter if he chooses. Booker uses Old Man Winter and creates an ice bridge to the tram. Elizabeth inquires about Booker’s attachment to Sally seeing as she isn’t his daughter. He reluctantly explains how he started looking after the orphaned girl, but when Elizabeth asks how he lost the child, he brushes her off. New Discoveries New Gear *Magic Bullet - Under a broken elevator after returning from Jack Frost's Village. Gallery Concept Art and Models PavilionHolidayOrnamentsConcept.jpg|''Concept art by Kat Berkley for the ornamental hanging sculpture.'' Fontaine's Arch Concept.jpg|''Concept art by Kat Berkley of an arch for Fontaine's, modeled into the arch for the elevator accesses in The Pavilion.'' BaSE1 Paul Presley Fontaine's Pavilion Ornament Models.jpg|''Ornamental hanging sculpture models, by Paul Presley.'' In-Game Images BaSPv1.png|''Looking up from down below.'' BaS1Pavilion.png|''The winding Pneumo Line tracks go everywhere.'' Fy5s.png|''Let us spare you the hassle of transport.'' BaSPv5.png|''A view of the other department buildings out the window.'' BaSPv6.png|''The icy floor means you're on the right path.'' BaSPv8.png|''Deck the halls.'' it:Il Padiglione Category:Fontaine's Department Store